


The Battle

by booksblanketsandtea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hoglock, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksblanketsandtea/pseuds/booksblanketsandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should have been Safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick Potterlock ficlet, based on a brilliant piece of artwork by urumiya. 
> 
> Artwork be found here: http://urumiya.tumblr.com/post/46359186257/its-hoglock-again-hard-life-at-hogwarts-school

Harry looks around him as he makes his way to the entrance hall, doing his best not to be seen. He doesn’t want to explain where he’s going. Doesn’t want to deal with people trying to stop him from facing Voldemort in the forest. He’s so deep in thought that he nearly trips over- he looks down and his heart sinks.

It’s two second years, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw.

 

Dead. 

 

Harry pauses and looks down at them, rage and sick regret sticking in his throat. Their young faces are bruised and bloodied, both sets of eyes open and unseeing as they stare at the crumbling ceiling. They should be in their common rooms. They should have been  _safe_. He’d bet money on the fact that they’d snuck out to find each other in the chaos. The flickering light from a nearby fire casts a yellow tinge to the children’s bodies, laid head to head. 

Someone a few rooms away shouts, and Harry gives the two bodies one last regretful look before moving on. He leaves Holmes and Watson as they were - someone will find them.

 

He heads for the forest. 


End file.
